percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Cutefairy78
Collab This Section is for the collab The assassins, created by me. (Cutefairy78). I hope people will go and read the collab because I think it could become a great Collab/story. But no one has even looked ''at it :/ Realm of the Shadows 23:17, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Anastasia.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) If you want your story to be reviewed, and can go to this page and add it to the list. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 11:35, March 6, 2013 (UTC) If you want your story to be reviewed, I suggest you ask other users on their talk pages or come on chat and ask. We've all gotten really bad about reading all of the stories and reviewing, which we are going to be working on getting better at in the future after we clean up the wiki a bit. I hope that helps! Clearly you're not feeling the aster 15:22, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Thanks :) That helps a lot, I didn't think anyone even knew I was on this page :P Cutefairy78 (talk) 21:39, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey and welcome to the wiki! ~Ze Lord of Epic Was Here~ (talk) 23:22, March 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi Cutefairy. I'm Ani.I'm one of the main writers in the Dark Circle collab and I know that you don't understand much about everything else, so if you have more questions you could ask me. I'm really sorry for the late reply. About the saving the girl from the monsters, its still undecided. So we just have to wait for the announcement from team leader. :)One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 10:35, March 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm glad that you really love DC and it is kind of sad that no one really is paying that much attention to our second collab, than the first because everyone seems busy with their school and all, I'll try to contact Dragoon and about the writers, I don't really know that much either, but I'm sure that you'll be able to write your character's POV as well.One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 03:14, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Hopefully. Oh and may I ask why Realm of Shadows is your signature? (Just curious)One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 03:43, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I also love the shadows, the darkness, the magic and the occult. hey you know there's this story called Shadowlands by one of the users here? Its totally awesome, you should try reading it and what do you need for your story to start cuz I can't wait. I wanna read that story of yours, so if you ever need informations or things like that just ask me :)One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 12:47, March 19, 2013 (UTC) you're letting me create a character for your story? Really????? Thanks a bunch!! I'll make a really good character. I'm just gonna think about it for a while ok?One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 04:37, March 20, 2013 (UTC)' I will. Oh and I'm kinda planning a collab, just gonna ask some other writers and I was wondering if you're willing to join it. (We'll be the bad guys on the story though).One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 04:51, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Just read my message to Josh-Son Of HyperionOne Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 05:05, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Why don't you go on chat?http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat[[User:Animalandia|One Day]][[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 05:47, March 20, 2013 (UTC) sorry for the late reply. But anyways, I was thinking that we only write for the Black Knights, the other writers, will only write for CoL that way it wont be that confusing.One Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 06:02, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Cutefairy, I had created the character Chatte Noire. The history is not yet done and anyways, if you have time please read my User_blog:Animalandia/Cute_Pictures_for_Your_Female_Characters. ThanksOne Day[[User_talk:Animalandia|'You'll be begging on your knees for me']] 11:56, March 20, 2013 (UTC) I cant really give information yet, but if you really want to join send me a small profile of your villain.01:39, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the character, I shall send information soon enough.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 04:25, March 21, 2013 (UTC) You are also invited to create a character to Center_of_Light_(2013)_MembersWe exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 04:55, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Just Edit the page, and add your character, yes its another different character.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 05:06, March 21, 2013 (UTC) We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 05:52, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi Cutefairy. I really need your help. You see The Power of Darkness page is empty as hell. I would like to ask your opinion on what to put. Thanks.We exist to protectWe are the Black Knights 05:04, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: I understand how you feel. I saw you put 'Candidate for Deletion' under your blog. If people think it will be fine, then it will be no problem. As opposed to waiting for people to join via blog, why don't you go around and recruit through the talk page. Pick some writers you'd like, ask them whether they'd like to join or not, then you can ask a hole what to add and change to the plot. Hope my advice helps! HC Talk 23:19,3/23/2013 :Believe me, there is no such thing as a new kid on Wikia! I understand that you are not allowed to go on the chat, per family precautions, but remember that is not the only way to gather members! :) For story help, I'd suggest reading Forum:Aosh Hatchi's Guide to Writing Fan Fiction. For being the typical "newbie" and need help understanding the basics of Wikia, see Forum:Extreme's Guide for New Users. Hope they help! HC Talk 23:34,3/23/2013 I would, but I'm sort of busy now with other projects. Sorry. :\ -Leafwhisker Stipulevibrissa 02:25, March 24, 2013 (UTC) What's it about? User:Gojira1234 I'll think about it. I'm used to writng more "mature" stuff, though. Will do ;3 User:Gojira1234 I looked at your Assasons story. Looks fun! But also, I can't be on 24-7 I have school, friends, holidays and homework etc. but yeah I could write some chapters most likely. Sign me in! P.S I can go on chat for you and gather members [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 03:06, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I will get started on that soon I'm on Spring Break. For now super tired so we can talk more later;) rendezvous sometime this week [[User:HunterofArtemis12|HunterofArtemis12]][[User talk:HunterofArtemis12|'~Daughter of the Hunt']] 03:18, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I'd definitely be interested in it! What are the requirements? I am a Warrior. 11:18, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I'm Ers. It maybe late, but welcome to the Wiki. I see you have great support here already, but if you'd like, I'd be happy to help if you need it. Thanks [[User:Ersason219|'Demeter Eats Coco-pops']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'YOLO']] 11:58, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hey, the collab seems really cool! I really wanna join, but I can't right now because I have a few others that haven't even started, and I'm still trying to start writing my own story. It really seems cool though! [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Son Of Wisdom''']] 12:31, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I have to redo her page but her name is Jess McKent. As I said, her pagre stinks and I'm redoing. I am a Warrior. 15:42, March 24, 2013 (UTC)